


As pregas do meu coração

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cutting, Established Relationship, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Hikaru sentia como se o seu agarre queimasse, como se a marca da sua mão fosse destinada a ficar na sua pele, como o seu olhar nele.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	As pregas do meu coração

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**As pregas do meu coração**

Hikaru queria escapar.

Era uma sensação que tinha sentido muitas vezes durante a sua vida, mas nunca a tinha sentido tão forte.

Já não podia suportar aquele olhar acusador e não tinha vontade de explicar as suas razões.

Naquele momento não, nem num outro.

Não podia escapar, e Yuto não ia embora.

Ficava lá, imóvel, com um olhar de gelo na cara e o pulso de Hikaru apertado numa mão.

Hikaru sentia como se o seu agarre queimasse, como se a marca da sua mão fosse destinada a ficar na sua pele, como o seu olhar nele.

Tinha a manga da camisa levantada, e mesmo que recusasse olhar, sabia o que teria visto no próprio braço.

Cortes. Feridas mais ou menos profundas, mais ou menos velhas, algumas frescas, algumas cicatrizadas desde tempo, algumas tornadas sombras, outras ainda vivas na carne.

E Hikaru não queria olha-las. Não agora que havia Yuto que olhava-as pele.

“Porque, Hikka?”

Tinha perguntado isso dezenas de vezes até então, desde quando tinha entrado na casa de banho e tinha-o encontrado com a navalha na mão.

E ele não queria responder, não queria conceder-lhe a verdade, porque sabia que no momento em que tivesse feito isso, tudo ia colapsar, toda a ficção que tinha tão cuidadosamente construido, todas as mentiras que lhe tinha contado tão bem, todo o amor que tinha professado durante os meses passados.

Tudo ia desaparecer, como se nunca tivesse existido.

“Não... não te dou bastante, Hikka? Há algo que não vi, algum problema ao que não liguei? Porque, realmente, não posso entender porque tinha-te sentido obrigado a fazer algo assim, a magoar-te, eu...” começou a dizer, a parecer perto dum ataque de pânico.

E Yaotome teria gostado de abraça-lo, dizer-lhe que a culpa não era a sua, e que ele, na verdade, tinha feito tudo o que podia para tentar fazê-lo sentir bem e fazê-lo feliz.

E depois teria gostado de dizer-lhe que não era na sua natureza sê-lo, que a sua mente gostava de não deixa-lo em paz, e que então nunca ia conhecer a felicidade real.

Que se cortar fazia-o sentir bem. Que o dor fazia-o seguir em frente. Que sangrava só para saber de estar vivo, porque caso contrário a sua inteira existência não lhe teria parecido muito mais que um continuo sofrer de eventos, onde ele só podia ficar e ver.

Respirou fundo, antes de responder.

“É por Kota, Yu.” murmurou, e só pronunciar aquele nome fez-lhe ter vontade de arranhar as feridas, de reabri-las, de senti-las queimar. Este, e o olhar de total desilusão que lançou-lhe o menor.

“Não sou bastante, não é?” sussurrou, a suspirar. “Não sou bastante para esquece-lo?” acrescentou, em tom de quem não espera uma resposta.

E afinal, nem esperou que Hikaru desse-lhe uma.

Saiu do quarto, e o maior entreveu um véu de lágrimas nos seus olhos.

Ouviu fechar a porta da frente, e sabia que não ia voltar mais.

Tinha-o desiludido. Tinha-lhe mentido. Tinha-o magoado, ainda mais que a si mesmo.

Olhou as feridas no braço, e pensou que nem sequer uma delas tinha sido por Yuto.

Como podia ainda ser justo o amor que tinha por Kota?

No entanto, existia.

E como aquelas cicatrizes, nunca ia desaparecer.


End file.
